Road Trip
by God'srider
Summary: Amy has a new client...in Colorado so Ty will be escorting her. What will happen on the road and at the ranch? Will Ty and Amy admit their feelings? Set someplace in 2nd season


**Okay, this story does not take place in a particular place in the TV series, but probably around the 2nd season since that is as far as I have gotten! Let me know what you think and REVIEW! Depending upon reviews, I may or may not update, it is up to my readers! Tell me if you have any ideas! Thanks and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heartland although I do have 3 of the books.**

* * *

><p>Amy smiled trying to contain her excitement, "Grandpa, you and Lou are going to let me drive to Colorado to help a ranch of troubled horses? This is so awesome!"<p>

"Now slow down there. You will have to have a chaperon and I want to pick who it is," Jack grumbled trying to maintain safety.

Lou smiled brilliantly, "You will be going to help the Cooper family, who just rescued a group of ten troubled horses. They heard about you from Nick and want you to come and help them. When the horses are stable, they want to use them to partner with troubled teens. Now, they will pay for the trip and pay you for your work. Also, they have asked that you bring your own horse to demonstrate techniques on for general horsemanship. In regards to Grandpa's request, I think either Caleb or Ty should take you since they can both drive and can help you with the horses once you are there and that way we will know you are safe with someone. So who would you rather escort you to another country?" Her voice rose with excitement and she winked at Amy.

Jack broke in again, "Hold on, I will be picking, who will take my granddaughter on a road trip. Now I like Caleb, but I trust Ty. He will make sure you are safe and be helpful in whatever way you ask him to be so Ty will be driving you."

"That's fine. I just can't believe I get to go!" Amy laughed, "When do we leave?"

"They want you to be there in three days tops, so if you guys could leave tomorrow that would be best. Let's go tell Ty," Lou led the way out of the ranch house and to the barn where both boys were mucking out stalls.

Jack hollered, "Ty." Almost immediately Ty was standing with them in a semi-circle and Caleb was resting against a stall door to listen. "Ty, if you are willing, we were wondering if you would drive with Amy to Colorado to help a ranch, so what do you think?"

Ty's lips slowly formed a grin, "Seriously, Colorado?"

"I know, right!" Amy clasped her gloved hands in front of her and laughed again.

"Yeah, I will, definitely," Ty smirked at Amy. They had kissed about two weeks ago, but they hadn't really gone anywhere from there. Caleb flirted with Amy, she flirted back and Ty would try not to let it bother him. Amy would pretend she didn't like him, but as soon as he talked to another girl she would feel jealousy ripple through her. They were friends and worked together well.

Caleb grizzled, "Who is going to do Ty's chores while he is messing around?"

Jack frowned, "It won't be messing around, he will be helping Amy and I guess you will have to pull a little more weight around here."

"That's not fair, why can't he stay and I take Amy? I would be more than happy to," Caleb came out of the stall as he talked.

"Because I picked Ty," Jack rose to his full height and stared Caleb down.

Caleb smirked, "Well I knew Amy couldn't have picked him."

"Caleb, stop," Amy frowned. "Grandpa just wants me to be safe."

"Oh and I wouldn't keep you safe!" Caleb stepped toward her, "I could take care of you better than he could." Ty clenched his fist trying not to step in between them.

"No, Caleb you couldn't. Besides, Ty actually believes in my work with horses and can help me with it," Amy looked at Caleb until he turned and started to walk away.

Lou shook her head, "Well now that that is over, we can discuss details. You guys need to leave in the morning after chores. You have to drive straight through because sharing a hotel room is not appropriate and I don't want Amy by herself so you will have to rest when you get there. Lisa is letting you borrow her truck and trailer because it is nicer and more reliable. Any questions."

"How long are we staying there?" Amy asked.

Chewing her bottom lip, Lou answered, "Depending upon how it goes with the horses, you will be there for a week including travel time. The drive is about 24 hours. So go do what you have to before you leave tomorrow.

At six the next morning, Amy and Ty had packed their stuff in the truck and had Spartan loaded in the trailer. Lou gave Amy all of the information in an envelope and went over it one more time including the map. While they were talking, Jack took Ty aside to make sure he understood the responsibility and extent of escorting Amy. Once everything was taken care of and good-byes were shared, Amy and Ty pulled out of Heartland.

A mile passed before Amy squealed childishly, "I'm so excited!"

Ty laughed and turned to drive through town, "For what?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "Oh I don't know, going to a different country, going on a road trip, working at a ranch with ten different horses that will be used to help troubled teens, teaching people about listening to horses."

"Haha, it'll be fun," He kept his eyes on the road for a few minutes before squinting, "Thanks for sticking up for me to Caleb."

Looking over at him, Amy answered, "I figured I should or else you might hit him plus what I said was true."

"I could take him," Ty said half teasingly before adding, "What was true?"

Amy twisted in her seat, "You believe in what I do, he makes fun of it."

The two settled into a comfortable silence with the radio playing as entertainment. They had eaten the lunch and snacks Lou had sent, but now it was nine at night and they were hungry. Ty exited and parked at an all night diner. After they checked on Spartan, Ty led Amy into the diner.

Once they were both full, they got up from their booth and Ty paid. Amy went to use the restroom and Ty went to warm up the truck. As Amy walked across the parking lot toward the truck and trailer, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She picked up her pace a little and glanced back. A tall man with dark hair walked a few paces behind her. Amy tried to calm down and lengthened her strides trying not to panic.

Then the man gripped her arm and yanked her into him growling, "You're coming with me." Amy let out a piercing scream, terrified. His hands dug into her arm, his other arm snaking out to cover her mouth and braced her against his chest. She writhed and kicked trying to get loose. He fought against her and began pulling her backwards toward his truck. When he turned to force her in, Amy kicked off of it desperately trying one more time to escape. Seeing Ty rushing at them, relief warmed her cold her body.

Ty was sitting in the truck watching for Amy to come out. He put his hands in front of a vent and rubbed them together as he watched her in one of his mirrors. Beginning to open the door to go meet her half way, Ty glimpsed a man approaching Amy from behind. Fear clenched his gut and he flew from the truck thinking the worst. As Amy's yell broke the stillness of night, Ty broke into a run catching the man off guard and punching him in the cheek. The blow caused him to loosen his grip on Amy so she got out of his arms and stumbled away screaming as the man landed on blow on Ty's face.

A police cruiser turned on his lights and flipped a u-turn to get back to the diner. Ty had tackled the man to the ground and was wailing on him with his fists. Fury mixed with his fear and all he could think about was making sure this man could never touch Amy again. As the man slumped into unconscious, Ty felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning he made eye contact with the officer and stood up, "Officer, he was.."

The policeman interrupted, "I saw, but couldn't get here in time. I have got him from here, but don't leave just yet. I will have questions for you both."

Ty nodded and turned to Amy as fast as possible. She was standing with her arms wrapped around her stomach shaking. Taking two steps, Ty had his arms gently on her shoulders and looked at her, "Are you okay?"

She nodded as tears welled in her eyes, she whispered, "I thought he was going to take me."

Ty rubbed his hands against her jacket as she crumbled into him trembling. Her hands clutched his jacket and she buried her face in his chest. He held her tightly in his arms whispering into her ear, "I would never let anyone take you Amy. You're safe now, it's ok." Amy gave into the tears and she shook as the sobs escaped her body. Ty's heart constricted, Amy did not deserve this. It never should have happened, "I'm so sorry, Amy. I'm so sorry."

After a few minutes passed, Amy's sobs slowed but she didn't move from Ty's arms. As the officer walked over to them, Amy pulled herself away from Ty. She was still shaking slightly so she leaned against Ty's shoulder and he immediately wrapped his arm around her.

The officer asked them questions, taking their statements and getting their information just in case they had more questions later. Amy pulled her cell phone out and called Heartland to let them know what had happened. Somehow she sounded calm and managed to convince them to let her continue on their journey.

When she hung up the phone, she let out a heavy sigh. Ty, who had never left her side, quietly asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

Amy bit her lip and nodded, "I will be." A car door slammed and she flinched, "I'm going to be a little jumpy."

"It's okay, I won't be letting you out of my sight anytime soon," Ty took her hand and started leading her to the truck.

She gripped his hand tightly, "I'm glad."Once they were sitting in the truck, Ty turned the light on to look at the map for a second and Amy gasped, "Ty, your face!"

Ty smirked modestly, "It's nothing, he got a lucky shot in."

"Does it hurt?" Amy brushed her finger lightly on his cheek over the outline of the bruise.

Trying not to show how much her touch affected him, Ty muttered, "Nah."

Amy frowned at him and then shrugged off her coat since the heat was warming up the truck's cab. Ty clenched his jaw seeing the bruise marring her arm in the shape of a hand, "He never should have touched you."

Glancing down at her own bruise, Amy smiled, "Ty, thank you."

"For what? I almost let you get kidnapped!" Ty avoided looking at her eyes and turned off the light.

"You saved my life! And got hurt in the process. I knew as soon as I saw you that I was safe," Amy put her hand on his forearm.

Ty met her eyes, "It never should have happened. I should have stayed inside and waited for you."

"No, these things happen Ty. I was just lucky you were with me. It is not your fault, plus it's not my first bruise, it'll fade." Amy hoped he understood.

"Amy, I will do everything I can to make sure no one ever hurts you," Ty stroked a thumb across the back of her hand.

Smiling softly, Amy said, "I know you will." Leaning forward, Amy felt her stomach flutter with excitement. Holding Ty's gaze, time seemed to slow down as they communicated without words. He questioned her and she nodded her head just barely in response. That was all the prompting he needed to close the space between them. Wrapping a hand gently behind her neck, he captured her lips with his and she kissed him back. She held onto his one hand tightly and played with the collar of his jacket with the other. He was gentle and careful, her heart melted with the sweetness of his touch.

When they pulled apart for air, Ty whispered, "Will you be my girlfriend? I know that sounds totally…"

Amy interrupted smiling, "Yes, I will be your girlfriend."

Ty brushed another soft kiss across her lips before turning toward the steering wheel, "I should probably start driving."


End file.
